Jedną gwiazdę mniej
by Arianka
Summary: O paleniu okrętów przez Feanora na podstawie "The peoples of Middle-Earth" Seria "Pierwsze kroki", część pierwsza.


Osiągam chyba wyższy level pisania do samej siebie, ale cóż, tym razem zostałam niecnie podpuszczona. Miniaturka opiera się na nocie o najmłodszych synach Feanora znajdującej się w dwunastym tomie Historii Śródziemia (The peoples of Middle-Earth). Im bardziej Feanor jest szalony, tym więcej daje mi powodów, żeby go nie lubić, więc temat podpasował w sam raz.

 **Siean Riley,** proszę bardzo.

* * *

 **Jedną gwiazdę mniej**

Kto by pomyślał, że dymu będzie aż tyle? Łabędzie statki Telerich płonęły przez całą noc, łuna raziła, a dym spowił obozowisko na brzegu i gryzł w oczy. Płomienie strzelały wysoko, trzaskało suche drewno, farba odpadała w poskręcanych strąkach. Najpiękniejsze statki Ardy jeden po drugim zmieniały się w zgliszcza i niknęły pod wodą.

Maitimo zawrócił na brzeg, ledwie pierwsze płomienie rozświetliły niebo. Nie spodziewał się, że ojciec posunie się do tak drastycznych kroków, ale Kano rozwiał jego wątpliwości i zatrzymał go, nim dotarł do Feanora.

– Zostaw, nic nie wskórasz – pokręcił głową.

– Kto poszedł?

– Curufin. Celegorm. Kto jeszcze, nie wiem. – Maglor patrzył ponuro na pożogę.

Więc ojciec zabrał do pomocy jedynie kilka najbardziej zaufanych osób. To, że spośród własnych synów zbudził tylko jednego, stawiało pod znakiem zapytania całe ich relacje.

– Celebrimbor? – Maedhros rozejrzał się niespokojnie za bratankiem, ale chłopiec na szczęście spał skulony pomiędzy bagażami, znużony wcześniejszym rozładunkiem; ruch w obozowisku zdawał się zupełnie mu nie przeszkadzać.

Długie godziny minęły, nim wiatr rozwiał dym na tyle, że w obozie dało się oddychać. Dopiero teraz elfowie zaczynali rozglądać się, sprawdzać, co zdołali znieść z pokładów. Nieprzychylne szmery zamieniały się w jawne głosy sprzeciwu, gdy co rusz ktoś orientował się, co stracił. Stawiało to najstarszych synów Feanora przed koniecznością tłumaczenia się z poczynań ojca, choć im także umykał sens jego postępowania. Napięcie rosło, obóz był niemal na skraju buntu.

Feanor jakby nic sobie z tego nie robił; jako jeden z nielicznych nie przejmował się dobytkiem, który spłonął na statkach. Wybrzeże nie było jednak dobrym miejscem na dłuższy postój, więc zarządził hasło do wymarszu.

Z niewielkiego namiotu wychynęła rozczochrana, ruda głowa jednego z bliźniaków; Smyk, w przeciwieństwie do małego bratanka, nie potrafił spać w hałasie. Wygramolił się w końcu, spojrzał po starszych braciach w milczeniu zwijających bagaże i utkwił przestraszone spojrzenie w ojcu.

– Gdzie mój brat?

Pozostali spojrzeli po sobie i zorientowali się, że było ich tylko sześciu.

– Ojcze! Ambarto spał na pokładzie!

– Nie był widać dość dzielny, by sprostać czekającej nas misji – wzruszył ramionami Feanor. Nie przerwał przy tym pakowania, nawet nie spojrzał na swoje najmłodsze dziecko. – Jego statek spłonął jako pierwszy.

Starsi synowie patrzyli na ojca jak na widmo, do dwóch najmłodszych jeszcze nie dotarło, co powiedział. Curufina pierwszego uderzyła zgroza.

– Gdzie mój syn? – rozejrzał się chaotycznie, zmrożony myślą, że także mógł być na statku.

Maglor bez słowa wskazał mu chłopca skulonego między pakunkami, z płaszczem ojca naciągniętym na głowę. Curufin odetchnął.

– Nie zbudziłeś ... ? – Amras zaczął się trząść, łzy pociekły po policzkach. – Pozwoliłeś mu... – nie odważył się dokończyć, zadławił szlochem. Maglor, stojący najbliżej, chwycił go za ramię. Chłopak szarpnął się, ale brat nie puszczał.

– Dość! – warknął Feanor. – Trzeba ci było zostać przy matczynej spódnicy, jeśli masz się mazać! Uciszcie go!

Smyk wyszarpnął się Maglorowi, ale Maedhros skoczył do przodu, zamknął w silnym uścisku, odciągnął w tył, byle dalej od ojca. Amras opierał się jeszcze słabo, ale poddał się zaraz, wtulił w starszego brata; sięgał mu ledwie do ramienia.

Maglor i Celegorm w zaskakującej, milczącej zgodzie wrócili do pracy, zakrzątnęli się koło ojca, dopytali o jakieś nieważne szczegóły, Curufin zagarnął Caranthira, pozwalając Maedhrosowi zabrać najmłodszego. Amras poszedł ufnie ze starszym bratem, wczepiony w jego tunikę.

Maedhros wymienił jeszcze spojrzenia z Maglorem i śpiewak skinął głową, dając znać, że poradzą sobie z pakunkami. Bez wahania najstarszy syn Feanora wyprowadził brata z obozu; nie za daleko, wszak nie wiadomo, co mogło czaić się w półmroku, teraz, gdy łuna pożaru malała. Dość jednak, by Amras mógł szlochać swobodnie, z daleka od ojca i wszystkich innych.

– Zabił go, Maitimo – załkał chłopak, pozwalając bratu objąć się mocniej, przytulić. – Ojciec oszalał, prawda? – wymamrotał gdzieś w okolice pachy.

Maitimo milczał, niepewny swojego głosu, zżerany poczuciem winy. Wyszedł z obozu, zbyt wzburzony, by konfrontować się z ojcem, a gdy wrócił, nie sprawdził, czy najmłodsi bracia byli bezpieczni. Zobaczył tylko, że syn Curufina spał spokojnie i nie pomyślał, by rozejrzeć się za Ambarussa. Co miał odpowiedzieć Smykowi? Że tak, poszli za szaleńcem? Że porzucili Aman dla zarysowanej przez ojca wolności, a faktycznie z zemsty? To i tak nie miało znaczenia, wiązała ich przysięga.

Amras nieoczekiwanie wyswobodził się z uścisku, odsunął. Obejrzał się na obóz; zacięcie w jego oczach bardzo się Maedhrosowi nie podobało.

– Nie pozwolę ci odejść. – Bez trudu odgadł, co chodziło najmłodszemu bratu po głowie.

– Dlaczego? – wyzwanie w błyszczących od łez oczach, ruda grzywka zsuwająca się drażniąco. – Dlaczego miałbym zostać?

– Bo nie chcę stracić dzisiaj drugiego brata. – Maedhros wyciągnął rękę, położył Smykowi na ramieniu; dla niego wciąż był chłopcem.

– Ale ja nie... – Amras zająknął się na tak postawioną sprawę. – Jak możesz sądzić, że zostanę z ojcem po tym?

– Zostaniesz – powtórzył Maedhros stanowczo. – Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na to, żeby się rozdzielać. Jesteśmy na obcym terenie, nie wiesz, co jest dalej. A ojciec wciąż ma posłuch – zauważył trafnie. Nieco mniejszy po spaleniu statków, ale nadal charyzma Feanora pociągnie większość, gdyby doszło do rozłamu w grupie.

– Nie mogę, Maitimo – siąknął Amras. – Nie chcę, nie zniosę – powtarzał.

Maedhros przygarnął go, oparł brodę na rudej czuprynie najmłodszego brata. Stali tak, z dala od obozowego gwaru, aż Amras nie uspokoił się trochę.

– Musimy trzymać się razem, braciszku – wymruczał Maitimo. – Jest nas sześciu i tak ma pozostać – powiedział z przekonaniem, celowo mówiąc tylko o braciach. – Ze mną chyba pójdziesz? – dorzucił lżejszym tonem; Smyki zawsze się do niego garnęły. Ledwie ta myśl przemknęła mu przez głowę, żal zmroził serce. Mieli już tylko jednego Smyka.

– Z tobą tak. – Ambarussa pokiwał markotnie głową, otarł oczy.

– Chodź, trzeba pomóc. – Maedhros skierował się w stronę obozu. – Trzymaj się z dala od ojca – przykazał.

Młodszy brat poszedł posłusznie. Miał się trzymać tak blisko niego przez następne tygodnie, aż do śmierci Feanora, z którym nie zamienił już ani słowa.


End file.
